The Prince and the Pauper
by Just Alex
Summary: Draco is trying to find a way to escape his unwanted engagement when he runs across a broke Harry. He offers him a job as his valet--NOT the kind that parks your car. This story is DracoxHarry. Don't like, don't read. Rated for AFTER chapter one. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so before you even read this, I would like to clairify one thing.**

**The 'valet' I'm referring to is NOT the guy who parks your car. I'm referring to the valet that helped wealthy men get along (the female version is a handmaid) back in the time of fancy petticoats and poofy skirts. You know, helped them dress, kept track of most of their schedule, and generally helped them out. They got room and board in exchange, and a small pay.**

** So, now that I know for sure that you aren't hopelessly confused, you may read on. :D**

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter One  
Need a Job?

Draco was dreading the engagement.

Yeah, Jenny was a nice girl. Sure, she was generally good looking. And yes, she did have enough money to be _worthy_ of being married into the Malfoy family.

But Draco had three good reasons to _not_ marry her.

One, he didn't love her. Or even really like her. In fact, if it weren't for her generally cheerful disposition, he'd probably loathe her just on principle.

Two, she was in love with his best mate, Gregory. You could just _tell_ by the way that she _fawned_ all over him every time he came near her. Not that he was jealous or anything—Greg could _have_ the girl. He liked her enough to allow it. It's just that she tended to be a little too…_obvious_ about it.

And three, Draco was gay. Not bi, gay. As in likes guys and not girls. As in oh-my-god-that-guy's-ass-is-so-hot-and-that-girl-needs-to-wear-a-different-sweater gay.

So there you go, three good—no, _great_—reasons for Jenny McGarland to NOT become Jenny Malfoy.

Too bad those reasons wouldn't give him any ground at all with his family.

Which brings us back to Draco dreading the engagement.

He was dreading it in a small café just a few blocks away from his manor. Unlike Malfoy Manor, his home was just a manor—newly built; nothing historical about it at all. He had just wanted to get his own place when he turned eighteen, so he took all the money he had saved up (and all the money he was allowed access to in the family vault) and built his own home. It had turned out to be perfect; it was everything he had wanted. He wouldn't have settled for anything less.

But he had thought that living in his own place would give him the ability to escape his family's agenda.

Apparently not. In retrospect, it really had been wishful thinking.

Draco gloomily sipped his tea and contemplated his problem. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door to the back room burst open and the owner of the establishment hurried around the counter. He was a portly man with thin gray hair and a plain face, and he seemed to bristle with irritation as another figure flashed after him.

"Please, sir, I really need some sort of job!" Draco glanced up at the owner of the voice and nearly choked on his tea.

The man looked just a few inches shorter than Draco, with a strong yet slender build and jet-black hair that looked like it had never been combed trailing to his shoulders. His skin was darker than Draco's (which isn't saying much) but not tan, and his clothes looked as though they had seen better days. His lips were full and pink, his nose straight, and his hair fell over eyes of the most captivating color of green he had ever seen. Oh, what he wouldn't do to have that eye candy working for him…but there's no way the owner is going to not hire him after he begged like that, right?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I just can't hire you with this kind of record." The boss was telling him no?

"But sir, no one else will hire me either!" How could he say no to that irresistible voice?

"Well, you should have thought of that before!" Before what?

"But--!" The man sounded so desperate, it was breaking Draco's heart just to hear it. Some Malfoy he made.

"The answer is no. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The owner bustled out the door to his café and down the street.

The beautiful man hung his head in despair. Draco cleared his throat lightly. The man's eyes shot over to him.

"I couldn't help overhearing that…" Malfoy paused, wondering how he would react. Green eyes only narrowed, staring into his silver ones suspiciously. "…and, well, if you want a job, I have one for you."

"What kind of job?" The man's voice was just as full of suspicion as his eyes were, and Draco couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I'm not going to whore you off on the streets or anything, if that's what you're worried about." Draco smirked lightly as he saw the beautiful man visibly relax at his words. He held out a hand for the man to shake. "Draco Malfoy."

The man took it. "Harry Potter."

_Harry, hmm? I like it._

"Well then—may I call you Harry?" Harry nodded ever so slightly and Draco smiled down at his hand, which was still being held by Harry's. Harry's hand was callused, but warm and still somewhat soft and Draco was almost disappointed when Harry followed his eyes and quickly dropped his hand. "Well, Harry, you see I live in a manor—one that requires servants, and its far too new to have a house elf. So, I have made do with a house maid and cook, but they both happen to be females and…well…lets just say that to my family, it looks a bit…improper. And I honestly don't need any extra problems with my family right now." _Since I'm still trying to come up with a good way to defy them._

"So you want to hire me to save face with your family?" Harry sounded amused at Draco's situation.

"Yes. How about as a valet?" He didn't need a butler; Sally always answered the door.

"A valet? I didn't know that people still had those." Was it just Draco, or did it look like Harry was slightly…blushing?

"Well, not to help them dress, no…" Harry looked slightly relieved. "…but to help them with things like remembering appointments, waking up on time, finding my damn wand that likes to disappear every few hours or so…" Harry laughed and Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

"That sounds good so far. What's the catch?" Harry smiled slightly.

Draco thought a moment, and Harry began to look worried. He had been joking; he hadn't thought there was a catch. "You have to sign a contract, and you can't leave until the contract is finished. But in the meantime, you get to stay at the manor. So, do you want the job?"

Harry thought a moment, biting his thumb lightly. "How long's the contract?"

"Just a year." Merlin, the man was adorable with that thoughtful look on his face…

"A _year_ of free living?!" Draco's hands tightened into fists as Harry's face lit up. The surprised and delighted look completely trounced the biting-thumb-in-thought look!

"Plus your pay, of course." Draco's voice was as smooth and calm as his face. Malfoys did _not_ blush, no matter _how_ beautiful Harry looked when he smiled like that…

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, you've got yourself a new valet!"

Draco cringed. "Great, but call me Draco, please. Mr. Malfoy is my father." Was it impossible for him to keep his father off his mind for more than two minutes?!

Harry just smiled at him, and Draco pushed down the annoying butterflies dancing in his stomach.

-----

After Harry fetched his briefcase, Draco led him out the front door and all the way to his home. The whole way, he talked Harry's ears off, going over house rules, things Harry may be required to do, and his daily schedule, which would directly affect Harry.

Bored out of his mind and afraid he would forget all this new information, Harry conjured up a notebook and a muggle pen to jot everything down while Draco spoke.

_Harry's Guidelines_

_ Rules_

_1. It is Sally's job to answer the door and speak to guests. I am never, under any circumstance, to answer the door. (Heaven forbid someone have a man meet them at the door)_

_2. I will come when called and do as I am asked. (To an extent)_

_3. I will not leave the manor without consent and notice, for I may be needed. (However did you live without me?)_

_4. I will have proper hygienic habits, which includes bathing regularly, brushing my teeth, and changing clothes. (Because he assumes I didn't ALREADY do that)_

_Draco's Schedule_

_1. Wake up at 8am_

"Every day you'll make sure I'm up at 8, and then you'll need to run the day's schedule by me. Whenever I make an engagement, I'm going to tell you, and you are to note it."

Harry rolled his eyes. This seemed a bit silly to him, but who was he to judge some rich snob? Oops; did it again. **(RESIST. THINKING. OF. THAT. SONG!! DX)**

_2. Schedule run-through_

_3. Bath (What does that have to do with me?)_

_4. Breakfast at 8:30 am_

_5. Meetings/Engagements_

_6. Lunch at noon_

_7. Paperwork (Haha, bills)_

_8. Leisure_

"And after I do the paperwork, I will (hopefully) have nothing else. You should then notify me of any problems that have occurred within the house, which Sally and Cook will notify you of while I work on the papers. After that, I may or may not allow you to retire, depending on whether or not I want company."

"That's an awful lot to do every day." Harry seemed unsure now and Draco rushed to reassure him.

"Is it worth free housing, food, and 200 galleons a week?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You're an angel, aren't you? You're not a rich snob at all, you're an angel with the power of god that has decided to save me for some unknown reason."

Draco snorted. "Sure, lets go with that."

They had reached Draco's manor, and Harry's eyes widened even more into the most adorable picture of astonishment at the sight of it.

Draco looked up at the home he had designed himself and appreciated it anew as he saw it through Harry's eyes.

It was a magnificent example of gothic architecture, with high arches and spikes, and beautiful stained glass windows depicting characters from legends, and the entire manor was made of white marble with silver veins. The whole place had the feel of a castle.

"Wow." Draco glanced sideways at Harry, smirking at how breathless he sounded.

"You ready to see the inside?"

"Is it as amazing as the outside?" Harry was still staring in awe at the home, and Draco couldn't help but smile slightly at his expression.

"In my opinion," Draco said slowly, schooling his expression, "it's even better on the inside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot, reviews already:D**

**_tinogirl_: I'm happy that you like it! It's why I write! (That and because the stories bother me until I get them down) I hope this chapter is worth your looking forward to it.  
**

**_animegurl088_: Yay! I wrote a good fic! XD**

**End of Reviews D;**

**On to the story:D **

Chapter Two

I Like the Way You Fit That Skirt

It was a palace. There was no way this enormous, beautiful building could only be considered a manor! It was just too lovely. The inside really _was_ better than the outside (as amazing as the outside was) and Harry had to hand it to his new boss; even if he was a smug, spoiled heir that actually needed a valet, he wasn't a liar.

Marble statues of famous heroes lined the hallways, and magical torches with burnless blue fire were built into the walls. There were tapestries of green fields with clean lakes and dark forests with clear skies. There was a long rug that reminded him of the red carpet in the way that it stretched down the hall, except that it was a rich green with a silver design. The ceiling was high above their heads, at least fifteen feet above the marble floor, and there was a thick cloud of mist enchanted to float near the ceilings. They gave the manor a calm feeling, and an early-morning dew smell.

"So how do you like your new home?" Harry glanced over at Draco, who was staring expectantly at him.

"It's nice…" Harry smiled as he recognized the statue nearest him as a perfect rendering of the Lady of the Lake. "It's actually rather astonishing."

Draco smirked and was about to comment on the fact that _he_ had designed _everything_, but he was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

"Eeeee!!! Cook, come quick! Draco's finally brought home a _boy_!!" The girl came running down the hall towards them, and Harry couldn't help but gape for a moment as he took in her appearance.

The girl looked to be about 18, and she had to be one of the most…voluptuous girls he had ever seen. She had a perfect hourglass figure and long, flowing red hair that was so flaming it almost looked unnatural. Her eyes were an extraordinary shade of blue and it didn't surprise Harry at all that she was wearing a French Maid outfit, complete with headdress and Mary Janes.

"Well, its about time," Harry looked past the girl to see another one, probably near the same age, walking up the hall.

This girl had fairly small breasts, but they were still there, and underneath her cooking apron she wore short shorts and a tank top that was slightly too small; it was riding up to the thinnest part of her waist. Her skin was tan, her feet were bare, and her frizzy brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her face was rather plain, but her dark, chocolate-colored eyes were striking; they could pull you in and pin you in place until she was done looking.

Harry could see why Draco's family might get the wrong idea about Draco's employees.

"Oh, Cook, look how cute he is!" The redhead was looking at Harry like he was a new toy, and he had to resist stepping back.

"Yes, Sally, he most certainly is. Most appropriate for our Master Draco." Harry's eyebrows raised, surprised that the rough-looking girl spoke so formally.

"You think he's a seme or an uke?" Sally's look turned mischievous as she glanced over at Cook, and Harry thought he heard Draco choke for a moment, but he must have been mistaken, because when Draco spoke, his voice was as calm as always.

"There will be no discussion of that. Harry here is the newest member of my staff, and I would appreciate it if you didn't imply…inappropriate things." Sally and Cook both immediately pretended to be ashamed, but the look of mischief never left their eyes. Draco sighed and continued. "I need you to show him around, alright?"

"Of course, Master Draco." Cook grinned evilly at Harry.

"We'll give him the grand tour, Master Draco." Sally smiled and glanced at Harry. "Shall we go, then?"

-----

"And this here will be your bedroom."

Harry walked past Cook to look around his room. There wasn't much in it; a wardrobe, a desk, a king-sized bed with forest green covers, an enchanted mirror. There was a door in the corner that led to his own private bathroom. Harry set his suitcase down on the bed and turned back to the two girls, who were staring at him expectantly.

"Thank you for the tour." He smiled at them. "I would have gotten lost at least a dozen times if I had been left to figure it out on my own."

"It's nothing, dear." Cook smiled back, slipping a hand into her pocket.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Sally ran a hand through her hair, smiling evilly at Harry. He felt a shiver of dread run up his spine. "How about we head down to the kitchen for some dinner?"

-----

Moments later, they were all gathered in the kitchen. Cook stood at the sink, preparing a bowl of fruit. Harry sat in a chair they had pushed him into, insisting that he sit. His arms were now resting on the arms of the chair, and Sally stood beside him, leaning against the island of the kitchen. They hadn't spoken since Cook had started preparing the fruit, so Harry jumped slightly when Sally broke the silence.

"Seriously now, are you an uke or a seme?"

"A what or a what?" Harry had no clue what she was talking about. Uke? Seme? What language was that?

"She's asking if you bottom or top." Cook cut a banana into slices and set them decoratively in a bowl.

"If I _what_?"

Sally sighed in exasperation and leaned over Harry so that their faces were just inches away. He shied back instinctively. "We know you're gay, Harry. It's obvious. What we _want_ to know is whether you_take it_ or _give it_."

"_What_?!" Harry's face heated as he caught on to what _exactly_ they were asking. "I don't see how that's any of your business!"

"_I_ think he looks like an uke. Look at him, so innocent and with those big green eyes. He definitely bottoms." Sally smirked.

"_What do you know, anyway_?!"

"I dunno, Sally, he's got a bit of a temper. He'd be a good seme, too."

"_Stop talking over me_!"

"You know what, Cook? I think we should put him to the test."

"_Would you just_—test?" Harry's eyes widened.

"I think you're right, Sally. We should." Cook set the bowl of fruit on the island counter and took out her wand. Harry paled.

"What are you—"

"_Immobulus_!"

Harry was frozen. He could do nothing as Sally charmed the chair he was sitting on to hold down his wrists, nothing as the two girls began working together to transfigure his clothing. He could do nothing but listen with growing horror as they transformed his outfit.

"I think he should wear a really tight halter-vest shirt, like Envy**(1)**, you know?" Sally giggled and transfigured Harry's worn button-up shirt into a black, skin-tight vest that bared his fit stomach.

"Fine," Cook grinned evilly. "But only if he goes commando in his skirt." If Harry could scream, he would have, as Cook transfigured his jeans into a tight, green-leather mini-skirt and vanished his boxers.

"Fingerless, elbow-length gloves…with rips." Sally conjured the gloves onto his hands and upper arms and Harry mentally whimpered. Not only were they playing dress-up doll with him, they were dressing him in the most ridiculous clothes!

"Leather boots, high heels, calf-high." Cook transformed his sneakers and Harry mentally groaned. Those were the only shoes he had, and he had never been good at transfiguration.

"Net stockings." The two girls said this together and transformed his socks into thigh-high net stockings that, to Harry's horror, did not actually reach the edge of the mini-skirt. They weren't just playing dress-up doll—they were dressing him up slutty so they could see how their boss would react! He was bait for their sick pleasures—arg, what if Draco actually molested him because he was in this slutty get-up?

The girls began applying mascara to his eyelashes.

_Would it really be so bad if Draco _did_ molest you?_ Harry internally gasped at his own mind. Traitor! _Oh, come on, you know he's hot. He probably likes you, too. _That's impossible! _Really? Why else would he hire you without even asking for references, resume, anything?_ B-because…because…_Ah, see? ...Would it really be so bad?_ Well…maybe not _so_ bad…

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and Draco strode in. Harry flushed and the two girls did their best to look guilty, but Harry had seen the triumphant grins on their faces when they heard the door open. Draco's eyes widened for a moment, but then his face was composed again.

"That really is not the proper attire for my new valet, girls, no matter how delectable he looks in it."

If Harry's eyes could widen, they would have then. It would _so_ be bad! Draco had better not get any ideas...

"Whatever you say, Master Malfoy." Cook smirked and walked out of the kitchen. Sally giggled and rushed out after her, saying something about having to dust the library. Harry and Draco were now alone.

"They're just breaking you in," Harry watched as Draco ran his hand through his perfect, almost white blonde hair. He noticed that Draco's eyes were a silvery color, and that the all-white outfit he wore complimented them. "You know, testing you and such." Draco touched the tip of his wand to Harry's arm, and suddenly Harry could move again.

"C-could you fix the chair, too?" Harry looked up at Draco hopefully.

"Actually, no." Harry's face fell. "It's a timed spell, you see. They were going to put on makeup as well, and since I came in just as they were putting on the mascara, you probably have about a half-hour till it'll let you go."

"A half-hour?! Doesn't it take only like ten minutes to put on makeup, at the very most?!"

"Yes, but you're forgetting to include the time it would take to torture and interrogate you."

Harry paled.

"But enough about that," Draco waved his hand over to the bowl of fruit. "I rescued you in time, regardless. But are you hungry?"

Harry started to shake his head, but his stomach growled loudly. "I can wait a half-hour to eat. It's no big deal."

"That's just stupid. You look like you haven't eaten for days! There's no sense in waiting to eat when you're starving."

"I'm not _starving_! I'll _survive_!"

"No. You're going to eat, right this very minute."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I'm a bit tied up at the moment." How dare that bastard exude such superiority?

Smoothly, Draco plucked a grape out of the bowl of fruit behind Harry's head and held it up to Harry's lips. Harry flushed a deep red and opened his mouth to tell Draco that there was _no way_—and Draco shoved the grape into his mouth.

Great. Now he had two options. Option one, spit the grape out and tell Draco that he's a sadistic, spoiled snob, and get fired before he even starts. Or option two, swallow his pride and eat the grape, therefore keeping his job and actually getting fed.

Harry quickly chewed and swallowed the grape. _Now see, was that so bad?_ Shut up, traitor, I don't want to talk to you right now. _Well, I didn't want to distract you from being _fed_ by your sexy new boss, anyway._ SHUT UP!

"That's how you're going to eat. Now, it seems we have strawberries, banana slices, grapes, and a plum—"

"A plum?" Harry internally cursed himself. Why did he have to say that?! _Because you love plums, and you haven't had any for years._ Weren't you told to shut up?

"Is that what you want?" Draco plucked the plum out of the bowl and held it up to Harry's mouth. "It's a good one, too, see? Nice and dark and sweet."

Unsure of what to say, Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. He could see himself in them, and his eyelashes looked twice as long, his eyes twice as green; he looked twice as helpless as he actually felt.

"Go on," Draco's voice was soothing, like how one might talk to a frightened animal. "Take a bite, Harry."

Harry hesitated a moment more before taking a bite. The wonderful, sweet juice exploded into his mouth and he couldn't stop a small sound of enjoyment. It was when he heard Draco's sharp intake of breath that he realized his mistake.

Draco's eyes were wide and his lips were parted as he watched the plum juice run down Harry's chin.

"Uhm, Draco?" Harry's eyes widened and he gulped audibly as Draco leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart. "D-Draco?"

"You look so…" Draco brushed his lips lightly against Harry's. Potter gasped and Draco pulled back slightly, licking the plum juice from his lips. "…delicious."

"Draco—"

Harry's panicked voice was cut off by Draco's lips covering his own, with more force than before. Draco's tongue pushed past lips and teeth to tangle with Harry's, muffling his protests.

_God, he's so delicious_…Draco's right hand went up to tangle in Harry's thick mop of hair as his left hand brushed against Potter's thigh, making his leg twitch. He squeaked when Draco turned his head slightly with the grip on his hair to gain more access to his mouth. Draco lightly ran his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth and he moaned softly at the feeling.

Suddenly, a loud, groaning crackling sounded from the arms of Harry's chair, and he felt the magical bonds holding his wrists withdraw and release his hands.

Draco froze. He knew that sound. That was the sound of the timed spell releasing. Now, Harry was going to push Draco off, furious, most likely beat him half to death, then leave. Any moment now, he would snap out of his shocked stillness…any moment now…

Slowly, Harry rose his shaking hands to grasp Draco's wrists. He held them there for a moment, until Draco drew back to only lightly brushing their lips together. Then he shakily Pushed Draco off him and stood, moving behind the chair to put some space between them, his eyes never leaving Draco's for a moment.

They stared at each other for a moment, their breathing heavy, until Draco broke the silence, since it seemed Harry was not planning to turn him into a puddle of blood on the floor.

"Your training starts tomorrow morning. I'll expect you in my room at 10:30 sharp to go over your contract. Goodnight, Harry." And with that, Draco spun on his heel and left Harry, in his transfigured clothing, alone in the kitchen.

For a moment he just stood there, stunned that Draco could be so calm and collected after what he had done. Then he ran out of the kitchen and all the way to the other side of the house, finally shutting the door to his relatively safe bedroom.

Each in their respective rooms, Harry and Draco collapsed in unison against their bedroom doors.

-----

**(1) Envy, from Fullmetal Alchemist. I just love the bad guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've decided that there's too many people reviewing to answer them all on here, so I'll do it this one last time and then I'll just do review responses, 'kay?**

**_an angel and the devil_: Thank you, I appreciate you...two...liking my story. I'll be updating as soon as possible.**

_**WiseDraco**_**: Thanks:D 'Adorable', she says... A lot of people have been telling me how cute my writing is, actually...o.o;; weird...**

**_Hermisia Draco_: Glad you enjoy it:D**

**_tsuki aoi usagi_: I'm very happy that you like my story and it's unique plot line! Draco most definitely IS awesome, and Harry seems naturally adorable to me...so that's how I write him. Envy is pretty smexiful, isn't he? At least, he is when he's...himself...and not...like...transformed...-.-;;**

**_celestialuna_: Thanks. And Thanks. :) **

**_xxromeoroyaltyxx_: XD Thankyou! (Another person calling it cute) Glad I made you 'Baha' XD**

**_Chaseslover01_: Thanks for loving it:D I actually worked really hard on that sentence...I wanted it to be perfect...**

**End of reviews! On to the story!  
**

Chapter Three

Evil Plots and Revelations 

Draco was, once again, dreading an engagement. But this time, it was one with Harry, and it had absolutely nothing to do with marriage.

_What_ had he been_thinking_! Harry had wanted to work for him, and he had _wanted_ Harry to work for him, and you can't just…do _that_ to a hopeful prospect employee! _Why _had he done that! 

I did it because I wanted to.

But he shouldn't want it! He couldn't do that to Harry…

Until he signs the contract and won't be able to leave when I do.

_No_! It's…wrong…hmm…the contract…

He can't escape if he signs the contract. It was part of the agreement, remember?

Yes…the contract…

Draco suddenly couldn't wait for Harry to see him.

-----

Harry's mirror woke him at 7:30 sharp, just like he had asked it to, with a decidedly terrible opera song, which he most _definitely_ had _not_ requested.

"Alright already, I'm up!" He snarled at the mirror, then scowled when his own reflection gave him a perfect imitation of Draco's smirk. It was "Master Malfoy's" mirror all right.

Harry paused in the middle of pulling on his shirt, surprised at the viciousness of his own thoughts. Why was he so cross with Malfoy? They had only just met…_It's because _his_ employees tied you up, forced you to cross-dress, and then _he_ came in and molested you…with a plum._

Harry's eyes widened as he (finally) fully woke up, and the memories hit him like a bullet hitting a piece of parchment.

Sally and Cook debating over whether he was seme or uke…Draco walking in after they had transfigured his clothes…Draco saying he looked delectable…Draco feeding him a plum…oh god—that plum!

Why did that stupid plum have to be so juicy? Why did he react when he heard Draco offer it? Why did Draco have to—_he did it because you looked delicious, remember? He said so himself…right before—_

"Arg! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Harry pulled at his hair, screwed his eyes shut, and desperately tried to think of something—_anything_—but Draco.

"I haven't even said anything yet."

Harry opened his eyes and looked up sheepishly at Sally, who was grinning sardonically at him. Today she was wearing a dark pink version of yesterday's maid outfit, but instead of Mary Jane's, she was wearing a pair of matching pink sneakers. Harry felt his cheeks turn pink as he realized just how much of an arse he had just made of himself.

"Uhm, sorry…"

"Hey, its cool." Sally smiled reassuringly and casually stuck her hands into her pants pockets. "It's just the aftershock, right? That's how it always goes at first…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, hun. I'm here to show you the ropes." Sally's smile was engaging, and Harry found himself grinning back at her, despite how angry he was.

"Oh?"

"Yup. Get up, you have training to get to."

-----

"You already know this is Draco's bathroom, but you need to know how he likes his bath."

Harry was standing in Draco's large black and green schemed bathroom behind Sally, who was now pointing out where all the different soaps were. Distressingly, Harry was still in his transfigured shoes; his calves were killing him, but he had too much pride to ask Sally to change them back…maybe Draco would… Harry vaguely wondered why this bathroom was the only room in the house that didn't match the green-silver-white look. Suddenly, he realized he was daydreaming, so he forced himself to pay attention to what Sally was saying. He needed to know this to do his job properly, after all.

"Normally, you should set out the vanilla scented soaps, because the scent wakes him up. However, if Master Malfoy decides to take a bath in the afternoon, it means that it has been a particularly stressful day, and you should instead set out the mint set. It's calming, you know?"

Harry vaguely recalled that Draco had smelt of mint when they had first met. It was why he hadn't let go immediately after he shook Draco's hand; he had noticed the smell then, and wondered why such an obviously rich guy (a cashmere shirt and silk robes, honestly) would wear such a simple scent. Now he also remembered the slightly stressed look he had seen (and dismissed) in Draco's mirror-like eyes, and made the connection. Something must have been bothering him that day. _Wonder what it was…_

"Now look here and pay attention, Potter. You're daydreaming."

Harry glared at Sally sharply.

"How do you know my last name? Draco didn't mention it."

Sally gave him a malicious smile that sent chills down Harry's spine. "Do you really think Cook and I would allow you to work here if we didn't know who you were? Master Malfoy would, but we're a bit more protective of his well-being."

Harry gulped audibly, and Sally's smile softened to one of reassurance.

"Relax, boy. You passed our tests; you'll be fine. I know your name because Cook and I went through your briefcase. And just so you know, if that ex of yours ever shows up here, we'll help you take care of him."

"You read my journal, too!"

"Maybe." Sally did one of her 'innocent' faces, and Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not _my_ fault you didn't spell it locked or anything…Now, look here. This is where you turn the knob to get the water to the perfect temperature…"

She twisted the knob to about 11 o'clock, and steaming water poured out.

"That is Draco's preferred temperature—ALWAYS set it there." She twisted the knob off and walked out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, not bothering to look back. She knew Harry would follow.

Cook set down two plates of pancakes on the kitchen island as they walked in. She was wearing tight jeans that had been ripped short at the knees, and a brownish-red tank top similar to the one she wore the day before. Her hair was in a bun, and her feet were still bare. _Does she _ever_ wear shoes_?

"Good morning, you guys." Cook smiled politely at Harry and set the syrup down on the counter. "Has she given you the schedule yet?"

"Not yet." Sally took a sip from a nearby coffee cup, ignoring the frown that appeared on Cook's face. "I wasn't sure if it would be better to tell him first, or to just give him the book and let him figure it out."

"Tell me what?"

"It'll hurt either way; we might as well get it out in the open." Cook picked up her cup and took a sip.

"What'll hurt?" 

Both girls turned to stare at him thoughtfully, and Harry fought the urge to squirm under their collective gaze. It was _way_ too reminiscent of how they had been so scarily in-sync the night before. _Are they always like this_? Then Sally glanced at Cook, and Cook nodded.

Hesitantly, Sally pulled out her short oak wand and conjured up a black book. She held it out to Harry, who took it.

It was just a book. There were no words on the cover, or symbols on the side. It was about a centimeter thick, and the pages were slightly yellowed from age. Curious, Harry opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_Planner: Sunday_

_1—re-organize papers_

_2—go over Mr. Harry Potter's Contract_

_3—bath _

_4—Await fiancé_

Harry's eyes widened.

_Await fiancé_!

_Wait, Harry, calm down, don't panic, there _has_ to be an explanation_…

Harry forced himself to calm down and keep reading.

_5—wait for Greg to arrive_

_6—attempt to get the two together (again)_

_7—take medicine for inevitable resulting headache_

_8—get some much needed rest_

There the list ended. Slowly, Harry closed the small book and set it down on the counter. The two girls watched him warily as he tried to sort his thoughts.

"So…" Harry cleared his throat. "This is…Draco's schedule, right?"

"Yes," Sally said quietly, a note of caution in her voice.

"So…Draco has a fiancé, then?"

"Yes," Cook's voice was quiet too, and she would not meet Harry's eyes as he looked to her for an explanation.

"If he had a fiancé, then why would he…" Harry's sentence was cut off when the kitchen clock chimed 10.

"You'd better eat, Harry," Sally said briskly, shoving his plate towards him. "Master Malfoy is expecting you in 30 minutes."

_I suppose I can wait that long for a proper explanation…pity I can't punch him. I do really need this job, after all._

Harry began to eat his pancakes in silence.

Boy was Malfoy gonna regret not telling him this little tidbit. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter Four

A Contract and the Fiancé

"Why didn't you tell me you had a fiancé?"

"Hm?" Draco looked up from the contract he had just finished drawing up to see a livid Harry standing in his doorway. According to the clock next to the door, Harry was exactly on time.

"How could you…do all of _that_ to me when you're _engaged_?!" Oh, dear. It didn't look like Potter was taking the news very well.

"I've been trying to get rid of that girl for a while now. I never wanted her in the first place; my parents arranged it."

"And that gives you the right to cheat on her?! What if she really cares about you?!"

"She doesn't. She's in love with Gregory Goyle."

That seemed to give him pause.

"How do you know?"

Draco snorted. "She's not very discreet about it."

"But…still…she's your fiancé."

"So?"

"So you're engaged."

"So?"

"_SO it's WRONG to molest somebody with a PLUM when you're ENGAGED_!!"

"So I can molest you without one, then?"

Harry flushed red from his neck to his ears and he scowled furiously at Draco. Malfoy couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're really cute when you're angry, did you know?" Harry's look changed to one of disbelief. "Alright, alright, I get it—I'll back off. Are we here to discuss your contract or your resignation?"

"How can I resign if I haven't even started yet?"

"Yet? So you still want to?"

Harry sighed in defeat, realizing that Draco was much more experienced with this whole talking-in-circles thing than he was. 

"Yeah, sure, fine. Whatever."

If Harry had been looking up, he might have seen the decidedly diabolical smile on Draco's face, and he may have reconsidered the idea of resignation.

Lucky for Draco, he didn't.

* * *

"So it's agreed, then?"

They were sitting at Draco's desk—well, Draco was sitting at Draco's desk. Harry was sitting in front of it, reading over his contract and nervously twirling his quill in his fingers. _Once I sign this contract, there's no escape. I'll have to stay here for a whole year. A year…_

"I follow all the rules you told me on the way here and I get 200 galleons a week, a week of vacation for every month I work, free living and food." _And all I have to do is deal with all you insane people. For a year._

"Yes."

"Then yes, agreed."_How bad could it be_? "Where do I sign?"

"Right here, actually." Draco smiled and pointed to a line in the right bottom corner of the parchment that was Harry's contract.

Harry raised his quill above the line and took a deep breath. "Here we go," He said quietly to himself, and touched the feather to the parchment. Taking another breath, he signed his name swiftly and dropped the quill back into the ink bottle. "There." He smiled, feeling relieved, and looked up at Draco. He almost groaned in horror. _Not again…_

The look that had been in Draco's eyes before, that look that now turned Harry's legs into jelly, that look was back. Only this time, it was accompanied by the most predatorial smile Harry had ever seen, and he shivered as Draco slowly shifted so that he was leaning over the desk, closer to him.

"Finally," Draco breathed, and Harry jerked back as he felt the breath on his lips. "Oh no you don't," Draco smirked, grabbing Harry's tie and tugging him closer until their noses touched. Harry anchored himself with his hands on the desk so that he wouldn't topple over into Malfoy's lap. "You just signed a contract." Harry gasped as Draco turned his head slightly, making their lips brush together. "A contract that clearly states…" Draco's free hand lifted to brush down Harry's neck, and Harry fought down the urge to shiver at the feeling. "…that you have to do…" Draco ran his fingertips lightly down Harry's front, stopping at where his shirt tucked into his pants. He started tugging the cloth out. "…what I say." Finally succeeding at pulling the shirt free, Draco snaked his hand up over Harry's abdomen, drawing out a quiet gasp from the dark haired man. "So…" Draco's hand traveled higher, lightly brushing over every inch of skin within reach, and Harry was finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly, the hand in his shirt was gone, and instead was tangling itself in Harry's already mussed hair. Harry gasped as he felt Malfoy nibble lightly on his bottom lip, and he felt Draco smile against his lips. He slowly pulled away and looked into the emerald eyes. "Kiss me back."

Before Harry could say something snarky about how that's something that someone shouldn't be ordered to do, Draco's lips crashed down on his own, and all thought was stopped completely. Harry's eyes fluttered closed as Draco's tongue ran across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to Draco when the tongue pressed between his lips. He let Draco explore his mouth, let him thread his fingers through his hair, but his intelligence was returning. He waited for Draco to release his tie, knowing exactly what he'd do when he did. When Draco's hand finally moved to Harry's hair, Potter jumped back, successfully wresting himself from Draco's grasp. 

He walked backwards until he felt the door against his back, then cleared his throat loudly. Draco stared at him, dazed and wondering what the hell he was doing over _there_ when he should be _here_.

"I'll go draw your bath now, and seeing as you're awaiting your _fiancé_ today, along with Mr. Goyle, I'll be retiring directly after, to unpack and settle in. Is that all right with you, Master Malfoy?" Harry's voice was cold as ice, and Draco almost flinched, realizing what a mistake that kiss had been.

_Almost _flinched. Malfoys do not flinch. Instead, he was as cool and collected as always.

"That is fine, Harry, but please…call me Draco."

Harry nodded stiffly, and then left.

By the time Draco got up the courage to go after him, Harry had already finished in the bathroom and was gone.

Sighing, Draco sunk down into the bath water and contemplated where he had gone wrong.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I've been having problems getting the words to come. Next chapter is going to be a bit longer, and we'll get to meet Draco's fiancé, one dear Jenny McGarland, along with Goyle. Draco's bathroom's odd décor is going to be explained, and Harry's discontent over Draco molesting him when he has a fiancé is going to be overlooked, with drastic results.**

**Needless to say, next chapter is definitely going to be better than this one.**

**So be patient with me, okay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but you see I've recently moved to a new place which for some reason has dedicated itself to making me miserable. I've been suffering from sunburns, viruses, sickness from pollution, and jerk-off schoolmates, and have generally been too depressed to want to do ANYTHING, let alone write a story. Even my schoolwork has been suffering (which is really something, for me—not too bad, though, honest). So, I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**And thank you for all your reviews. It really makes me feel better to know that you all enjoy what I write. I only wish I could write faster for you all.**

**Erm, right, so, enough sadness! On to the story!**

The Prince and the Pauper

Chapter Five  
Where the Past, Present, and Future Collide

_Nice one, fuckwit. You've really fucked yourself now._

Draco groaned at his own stupidity and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jenny was due any minute now. He didn't have the time or patience to deal with this at the moment. He needed to be composed so that he could figure out a way to get Jenny to break off the engagement in favor of marrying Greg…

"Master Malfoy?"

Draco glanced up at Cook and sighed. "She's arrived, then?"

Cook nodded, then left.

Draco stood and stretched, then made his way down to greet his fiancé.

* * *

When Draco walked into the room, Jenny was sitting patiently in the chair the room had given her. This room was enchanted to make a seat perfectly suited for each person that walked into the room, _when_ they walked into the room. It was the perfect room to seat guests in, as they were guaranteed comfort. Jenny's chair was an overstuffed and lacy armchair, which, to Draco's horror, was a vibrant pink. Even if he was straight, this girl would _definitely_ not be his type.

Jenny was a fairly pretty girl, with a dainty nose and a blush of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes were hazel, and her hair was red and unbelievably curly, falling down to her shoulders. She was wearing tasteful pastel green robes, and her nails were painted to match. What on earth did she see in Greg?

Whatever.

The moment Draco had walked into the room, his usual chair appeared. High-backed, silver and ornate, it was simply made for a prince. But instead of the cushions being the usual sky-blue color, they had changed to a rich emerald green, which, oddly enough, reminded Draco of his newest employee…

"Oh, Draco, you're here!" Jenny beamed and Draco just barely stopped himself from grimacing at the Irish lilt to her voice. "How odd, though, your chair has changed colors!"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose, then poorly disguised the action as running his fingers through his hair to fix it. He sat heavily down in his chair.

"Yes, Jenny, it has. I guess I just like green more than I do blue, now."

"I thought you got sick of that after dealing with the Slytherin common room for so long?"

"Yes, well, I guess I got over that."

"What made you change your mind?"

_Harry Potter._ "I don't know."

"Oh, well—"

"OY, DRACO!"

Draco's face lit up with relief. Thank Merlin, Greg has arrived!

Gregory Goyle briskly walked into the room, sitting in his basic wooden rocking chair when it appeared. His thick bulk was shrouded in his favorite worn dragon hide cloak, and his now long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"How're you guys doing?"

Jenny's face immediately matched her chair. "O-oh, Gregory! Uh-uhm…"

"Hey Greg—how are things?" Draco beamed at Greg, waiting for Jenny to get over her slight shock.

"Y-yes, Gregory, how are things at the f-farm?" Jenny smiled hesitantly and Draco did a victory dance in his head.

"Just great, Jenny. Hey Draco, could we have some tea?" Goyle raised a brow at Draco.

"Of course." Draco smiled and walked quickly out of the room. As he left, he heard Greg ask Jenny how her perfume line was faring, and his smile grew.

Draco had spoken to Greg about his intent to get rid of Jenny, and Greg was all for it. All he had to do now was leave them alone.

Okay, so the 'trap' was set. Now what?

Why not head for the west hall? It was always fun to visit with the portraits of all his friends, and he did have some time to kill…

Draco grinned. The west hall it was.

* * *

Back at the Malfoy Manor, the one place Draco had always been most comfortable in was the Hall of Gods. It was an obscure hallway filled with portraits of Roman gods, and Draco had been friends with most of them his entire life. What else was he supposed to do in that huge place in between his studies? Of _course _ he was going to end up talking to the paintings.

He had learned most of the things he knew from the Gods in that hall, and they had basically raised him while his parents were…busy.

Aphrodite **(1)** taught him how best to show off his natural beauty, and was, in many ways, like a mother to him. A very vain and beautiful mother, that, you know, just so happened to live in a painting.

Apollo **(2)** taught him all about the power of truth, and how to play the harp, all the while making cryptic predictions about his future. And, once her twin brother's knowledge had been exhausted, the normally quiet Artemis **(3)** took over, telling him fabulous tales of heroes, grand hunts, and wild things that roamed the forests and seas.

Athena **(4)** became his personal tutor, showing him how to know how others think and how to make weapons and art and even furniture. She taught him how to use logic to such a skilled degree that it was frightening, and then taught him how to do it in many, many different languages. And then Momus **(5)** came around and showed him how to use his new wit in sarcasm, satire, and criticism. Which, of course, was very fun to use on people of every language that he knew.

Erebus **(6)** rid him of his fear of the dark, teaching him how calming the shadows could be, and Gaia **(7)** taught him to appreciate the earth, and never to disrespect it. Hemera **(8)** taught him to love the sunrise and set, and showed him how everything depended on the light of day. And then Nyx **(9)** came along after her and showed him how the healing night was just as important.

Caerus **(10)** blessed him with lifelong luck the moment he met Draco, and Mania **(11)** told him all of her random, meaningless dreams, even as Metis **(12)** struggled to bring logic to them. When she failed, Morpheus **(13)** took over and translated both Mania and Draco's dreams and nightmares.

Draco had an enlightened childhood.

Once he started going to Hogwarts, Asclepius **(14)** began teaching him the art of healing spells and remedies. He became skilled at potions mostly thanks to Asclepius's training.

And then he got his first crush.

Blaise Zabini.

Desperate for advice and help in an area he had no experience in, he went to Aphrodite, who immediately sent for Peitho **(15)** and Eros **(16)**, who could help him more than she could.

Peitho was a sly but well-meaning goddess, and Draco got on well with her. He learned much of the details of the arts of persuasion and seduction from her. And Eros? Well, Eros taught him what to _do_.

And then, after the relationship had fallen apart, Dionysus **(17)** had stepped in and comforted him with good cheer and fine wine—the gods had as much influence with the house elves as Draco's father, and so they did not worry when Dionysus ordered wine for young Master Malfoy. Once Draco had left school, Dionysus also taught him how to deal with his family's connections and how to manage his great wealth.

When he had moved out of the Manor, he had had second portraits made for all of them so that they could be with him, too. They were great sources of advice when he needed it.

And boy, did he need it now.

* * *

Draco sighed as he reached the door to the west hall. He was going to need to talk to Eros for this, and Eros always teased him. He lifted his hand to open the door, then froze as he heard a voice come from behind it.

"I just don't understand how he can think it's _okay_. He has a _fiancé_, for crying out loud!"

"You just need to be patient with him, dear."

Harry was talking to Eros!! HARRY was talking to EROS!!

Draco pressed his ear against the door and listened intently.

"How can I be patient with him when he insists on molesting me at every opportunity?!"

"He can't really help it, honey; you two share the same red string." **(18)**

Draco froze against the door.

The same red string…

They shared the same red string!

"Red string?" Harry was completely confused, but Draco knew exactly what Eros was talking about.

When trying to comfort Draco during one of his drink-the-thoughts-of-Blaise-away hangovers, he told him that the reason they didn't work out was because they were not soul mates.

_How do you know?_ Draco had asked stupidly, forgetting that Eros was a god for a moment.

_Soul mates are attached by an invisible red string. I can see the string, and I know who is attached to yours. You will meet him someday._ Draco had been furious and distraught that Eros still let him get attached when he knew how the relationship was going to end up.

_Why?!_ He had screamed. Eros had shaken his head sadly and gazed into his eyes as he responded in a way that caused Draco to forget his throbbing headache.

_It was necessary that you gain this knowledge, so that you can make your soul mate happy, and be happy with him as well._

"What do you mean?" Draco shook his thoughts from the past and listened again to the sound of Harry and Eros's voices.

"It does not matter. You will know in time." Draco smiled slightly at the familiar line. All the gods used it when they had an answer, but the question did not need to be answered quite yet. It had always been frustrating to Draco. It was nice to know that they didn't only do that to him…

"…Are all the gods as cryptic as you?"

Draco smirked and Eros's tinkling laugh filled the air.

"If feel that _I_ am cryptic, you should meet the Fates. Clotho **(19)**, Lachesis **(20) **and Atropos **(21)** know everything, yet must never directly tell anyone anything. As a result, they constantly talk in riddles and circles to avoid letting something slip and having the Great Tapestry unravel. If one wishes to learn the art of circuitous thinking, they are the ones to see. "

Feeling that he had listened in on Harry and Eros's conversation enough, and that he had left his guests alone for almost too long as to be proper, Draco left Harry to make friends with his family.

* * *

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Jen."

"It w-was nice seeing you, too, G-Greg."

Draco smirked at the two. Their time alone had apparently gone well, and now they all stood on Draco's entryway, waiting for Gregory to depart.

With a brisk 'Good bye' to Jenny and a quick nod to Draco, Goyle aparated away. Jenny turned to Draco.

"It was lovely being here, Draco, but I really must go now; I have business to attend to."

"That's quite all right, Jenny." _ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!_

"I'll be off now. Good night."

And then Jenny was gone as well.

_Finally…_

Now Draco could go and take a nice, long, relaxing bath…His old Hogwarts House colors were so soothing now, which is why he used those colors for his personal bathroom. He had wanted it to be a room to relax in…

As Draco trailed upstairs to take his bath before he went to bed, Harry tossed and turned on his mattress, going over ideas of what the red string that connected the two of them could possibly be…

**What will happen when Harry's curiosity becomes too much? Well, he'll have to ask somebody, won't he?**

**Okay, okay, so I kind of…exaggerated when I talked about this chapter in the last one. The results of looking over (not overlooked, oops, sorry) Harry's discontent over Draco molesting him when he's, ah, shall we say, taken, were not exactly **_**drastic**_**. For Draco, however, that particular conversation has changed the world! Oops, there I go exaggerating again. I'll try to do that less, okay? 6.6;;**

**Okay, so, no exaggerating here; the red string is a Big Deal to Draco. To him, it means that although he isn't in love with Harry yet, the potential is still there. And what is the red string to Harry? Why, the thing that caused the curiosity that killed the cat, of course! And we all know what a curious little kitty Harry is. XD**

**But haHA! This chapter IS longer than the last one—over twice the amount of words, woot! So don't be too mad at me, 'kay?**

**Oh, and for those of you that don't know;**

**(1) Aphrodite—Goddess of love and beauty, most beautiful of all the goddesses**

**(2) Apollo—God of music, prophecies, archery, light, and truth, most beautiful of all the gods. He pulled the sun across the sky**

**(3) Artemis—Goddess of the hunt and wild things, protector of the "dewy young." She's Apollo's twin, and pulls the moon across the sky. (If you think about it, Apollo and Artemis are supposed to resemble each other, and although Apollo is the most beautiful of all the gods, Artemis didn't beat Aphrodite for most beautiful. This means that Aphrodite is the most beautiful of ALL the deities! Isn't that a nifty thing to know? …I'm such a nerd…on another note, Artemis is for some reason a permanent virgin…)**

**(4) Athena—Goddess of wisdom, warfare, handicrafts and reason. She is the wisest of the gods. (Figures it'd be a girl, eh? Just kidding, just kidding)**

**(5) Momus—God of satire and criticism**

**(6) Erebus—God of darkness and shadow**

**(7) Gaia—Goddess of the Earth (think Mother Earth, here. …ever been to ?)**

**(8) Hemera—Goddess of daylight**

**(9) Nyx—Goddess of darkness/night**

**(10) Caerus—God of luck and opportunity **

**(11) Mania—Goddess of insanity. Can you imagine what **_**her**_** dreams must be like?**

**(12) Metis—Goddess of wisdom and thought**

**(13) Morpheus—God of dreams**

**(14) Asclepius—God of healing**

**(15) Peitho—Goddess of persuasion and seduction**

**(16) Eros—God of lust, love, and sex. Son of Aphrodite, his looks take after his mother's. He's my favorite of all the dieties! :D**

**(17) Dionysus—God of wine, merriment, intoxication, and social and beneficial influences. **

**(18) The Red String—I'm using a bit of literary license here. This is actually a Japanese myth. Supposedly, you are connected to your soul mate by an invisible red string. The only thing that can break this string is a deep, deep hatred, or death. Like, the kind of hatred you get for the person that kills everyone you care about. Yeah. This string is made of tuff stuff, you know? Eros is a god—and of love, for that matter—so of course he can see the string. Of course, if you think about it, if he can see the string, and the string is connected to both boys at all times, Eros definitely knew that Draco was listening in! Perhaps that is why he mentioned it…?**

**(19) Clotho—Youngest of the three Fates. She's the one that spins the thread of life.**

**(20) Lachesis—The middle sister of the three Fates, she decides the length for the life of each being would be, measured with her rod. She chooses their destiny.**

**(21) Atropos—Oldest of the three Fates, she chose how each being died and ended the string with her abhorred shears. Once the thread was cut, Clotho weaves it into the Great Tapestry, which is basically a history of the world. If this were to be destroyed, chaos would ensue and death would reign and blah blah blah…**

**Oh, and PS: There may or may not be a kiss next chapter. I'm leaning towards 'may,' though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I have a lot of explaining to do. I, as you all know, have not updated in FOREVER, but I have REALLY good reasons. The computer died. I wanted to have a funeral, with a proper burial and everything, but mom said we'd get more money if we sold it for parts. So we did that instead. **

**So, here I am, at my friend Melinda's house, thanking the deities that she has a floppy disc drive in her computer. The old old OLD computer that I use to type my stories on is so old that it doesn't actually have a thumb drive. Its so OLD, its not even black or white—its GRAY. So, Melinda's computer is truly a godsend, as now I can actually update! WOOT! I've been answering your reviews on my mom's computer, which, coincidentally, does NOT have a floppy disc drive. (It does have a rotating screen, though…)**

**I suppose I could have typed up more than one chapter, though…but this one was a bit hard for me. (And I did do a lot of new stories...)**

**Oh, but I drew a picture of Harry in the outfit Sally and Cook forced him into, so if you want to see it...**

xxx-alex-ooo./art/Harry-s-Envy-Outfit-83898926

**So, yeah, here it is and here you go! :D**

Chapter Six  
The Changing Room Fiasco

He should really be waking Draco up right now. He really should.

_But he's so beautiful…_

But he needs to get _up_ now!

_But if you wake him up, you can't watch him sleep…_

Harry shook himself and gently nudged Draco's shoulder. The white-blonde hair cascaded on the pillow, like a halo around Draco's head, and the long blonde eyelashes fluttered open over silver eyes still clouded with sleep.

"It's time to get up now, Draco."

"Mmm…" Draco stretched and yawned, gracefully rising out of bed. "Good morning, Harry. What's on the schedule for today?"

"Nothing." Harry watched as Draco glided over to his wardrobe and began pulling out an outfit for that day. "It seems you have this Monday off."

"Hmm." Draco grabbed a white silk shirt, then rejected it, placing it back in it's place. "That's…unusual. I wonder if I could perhaps go shopping with the free time?"

"Well, its your choice." _Ask to go with him!_ No, shut up! "There's nothing stopping you. Your bath is ready, by the way."

"Hmm." Draco finally decided on a powder blue silk shirt and slim white jeans. "I think that if I decide to go shopping, you're going to have to come with me. Is that okay with you?"

Harry shrugged, ignoring his inner voice making that '_score!_' motion. "Yeah."

"Good." Draco nodded and headed towards the door, his clothes slung over his arm.. He paused before walking out, though, and glanced back at Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't engaged…that is, if I fixed everything with Jenny, and she married Greg instead of me…" Draco turned his head away so that Harry could only see the back of his head. "Would you still…object?"

Harry looked down at his still-transfigured shoes and thought about it. It's never good to get into a relationship with your boss, but with that contract, its not like Draco could fire him if it didn't work out. And if he wasn't taken or anything… "No."

"No?" Draco turned around to look at Harry, his eyes shining with hope.

"No," Harry whispered, still gazing at his boots. "I wouldn't object."

After a moment of silence, Potter looked up to see why Draco hadn't said anything. His breath caught in his throat.

That Look was back in Draco's eyes, and as he stood there in his silver silk pajamas, his hair mussed and his fingers clenched to keep them from reaching out, Harry knew that he had never seen anything more appealing. Draco gazed at him and licked his lips, as if anticipating an exquisite meal. Harry resisted taking a step back as his face flushed.

"That's," Draco frowned and cleared his throat, annoyed at his voice coming out so husky. "That's good to know."

And with that said, Malfoy spun on heel and went to take his bath.

The depressing feeling that made its way through Harry was NOT disappointment.

_Yes it is._

Shut up, you.

* * *

When Draco joined Cook, Sally, and Harry in the kitchen, Cook was just setting down four plates of French toast, topped with blueberry syrup and various fruits. Blueberries for Cook, cherries for Sally, strawberries for himself and—Draco smirked at Harry's beet-red face—sliced plums for Harry.

"Right on time, Master Malfoy." Cook motioned towards his seat.

"As always, Cook." The skirt of Sally's uniform—blue today—bounced as she pulled out Draco's chair before sitting in her own.

"Good morning, Sally, Cook," Draco gazed into Harry's eyes until his neck and ears matched the still-flushed face. "Harry."

"Good morning, Master Malfoy." Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Cook and Sally spoke in unison.

"Erm, good morning, Draco." Harry looked down at his food, avoiding Draco's gaze.

As they began to eat, Harry and Draco listened to Cook and Sally ramble on in what seemed to be a different language.

"The newest Gorgeous Carat came out." Cook started.

"Wow—pre-ordered it?" Sally sounded excited.

"Yes."

"Can't wait. And Fake?"

"That too."

"Perfect. I ordered the Only the Ring Finger Knows novels, too."

"Good, I'm looking forward to those. Time Lag is due any day now."

"I wonder when Angel Diary six is coming out?"

"They're certainly taking their time."

Harry was completely lost by this point, something which showed clearly on his face, much to Draco's amusement.

"Harry." He spoke across the table, but Sally and Cook's conversation continued as if uninterrupted. "I've decided to go shopping, so as soon as you're done eating, we'll head out, okay?"

Harry smiled. "Alright." He had nothing better to do. Why not help Draco shop?

* * *

"And this shirt would suit you, too." Draco tossed yet another silken shirt on top of the walking mountain of clothes behind him.

"Draaay-_coooh_!" The whining voice came from the center of the clothes mountain and Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Please stop, really, I can't accept all this!"

"Shush, Harry. I can't have you working for me wearing those rags of yours." Draco opened the door to the dressing room and shoved Harry, The Talking Pile of Laundry, through it. "Now, pick an outfit and come out wearing it."

"But—" Draco slammed the door in Harry's face.

"Change!"

Harry sighed and dumped his burden on the bench opposite the mirror. Glancing at his reflection, he had to admit that his clothes _were_ kind of shabby.

Heaving another exasperated sigh, Harry began undressing.

* * *

Draco sat in a chair outside the dressing room and waited for Harry to emerge again.

They had been there for a while now, with Harry changing into various outfits and coming out for Draco to see. If Draco deemed the ensemble suitable, it went into the 'To Purchase' pile. If not, Harry hung it up on the sorting rack.

They had gone through quite a lot of outfits, and, by Draco's calculations, the pile of clothes was probably about gone. Any minute now…

"Alright," Harry's voice called out from behind the door. "This is the last one."

Draco smirked at being correct and grinned wider when Harry walked out in an emerald green dress.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Surprisingly, Harry's face was clear of the anger that Draco expected when he had put the dress on the pile. His hands were on his hips and one eyebrow was lifted sardonically. "Do I really look that enticing in women's clothing?"

"Of course." Draco laughed when he noticed that Harry was still wearing the stiletto heel boots that Cook and Sally transfigured on him. "Are you not good at transfiguration, Harry?"

Harry blushed. "Well…yeah…not so much…"

"Heh…would you like me to fix those shoes for you?"

"Oh, would you?" Harry's face lit up with relief, and Draco smiled, kneeling down to touch his wand to Potter's boots.

In the blink of an eye, Harry's boots were gone, and in their place was a new pair of white and green sneakers. Harry grinned. Draco had given him a brand new pair of sneaks.

"Thanks, Draco." Harry smiled winningly, causing Draco to flush, his eyes widening at the sight. "Hey, I'm gonna change back into my clothes now, alright?"

"Yeah," Draco swallowed, trying to shake off the dazed feeling he had acquired from the heady power of Harry's smile. "Yeah, of course."

Inside the dressing room, Harry sat on the bench and pulled off his new sneakers so that he could pull on his jeans. "Hey Draco?" He tugged the green dress over his head and tossed it on the hook by the door.

"Yes?"

"What…" Harry paused while putting on his jeans, wondering how he should ask. He had thought about asking Cook and Sally, but he got the strong feeling that they would probably try to mess with him more. But what if it meant something embarrassing? _You'll never know until you ask._ "What does it mean to…share the same red string as someone else?"

Draco froze, instantly tensing at the subject. "Red…string?"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"It…it means that you and that person are soul mates."

Harry's hand clenched on his button-up shirt.

_Soul mates? He said soul mates, right?_

No. No, he absolutely did not.

_Yes! Yes he did!_

NO!

_You guys are soul mates! SOUL MATES!_

That's impossible!

_The god of love tells you that you and your hot boss are soul mates and you get upset? What the hell is wrong with you?_

You mean, besides you?

_Ah, snipe and gripe all you like, it doesn't change the fact that the guy who's been hitting on you these past few days is your SOUL MATE!_

"Soul…mates?"

"Yes." Draco breathed deep, trying hard not to burst into the dressing room and…no, no, can't do that in public…

"But Eros said…" It's not possible. Deep breaths, Harry.

"Yes?" He won't say it, and you won't violate him if you can just keep your cool. Deep breaths, Draco.

"…He said that you and I…" _Ha, do you even realize what you just said?_ What? …Oh. Oh no.

"Oh shit…" Draco dug his fingernails into his palms until they bled, making one last effort to hold back as the wave of lust hit him. It was no use though, and just a moment after Harry had densely spoken those six fateful words, Draco was bursting through the dressing room door.

Ignoring Harry's cry of mortified surprise, he shoved his half-dressed employee against the mirror and kissed him roughly, pinning the darker man's hands with his own. Too shell-shocked to resist, Harry was quickly taken advantage of. Draco's hands moved from Potter's wrists to his hair, and one hand splayed over his bare chest. After a moment, Harry's shock began to wear off, only to be replaced by the overwhelming fog of hormones that Draco was waking up. The blonde pressed his body fully against Harry's, and the brunette couldn't hold back a moan at the feelings Draco was creating.

The hand on Harry's chest clenched again as Draco felt Potter moan against him, and he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't take it anymore. He apparated them home.

* * *

The shop owner ran into the now-empty dressing room that had been occupied nearly all day by two men. The alarms that rang when someone apparated with merchandise were all going off, and all that was in the previously-occupied stall was a pile of price tags and a note.

Sighing, the short, thin man picked up the note. It read;

"_Owl me the bill._

—_Draco Malfoy_"

The owner growled, intending to do just that, along with a nice long letter about courtesy and ethics.

Damn heirs and their cocky attitudes. What did he have to do that was so important that he couldn't wait and pay for his items properly?

**What indeed.**

**Okay, so I went more into detail with Cook and Sally's yaoi obsession in this chapter, so I thought I'd explain where I got the names.**

**First of all, in case you didn't know, yaoi is boyxboy comics, varying in ratings, just like on (and other websites). Usually, though, soft-core yaoi is called shonen-ai. **

**If any of you care, I find it interesting the way Japanese put their roots together; 'shonen' basically means 'boy' and 'ai' is part of the word for love, 'nai,' so 'shonen-ai' literally translates into 'boy-love.' Its also interesting that, depending on the company, these stories are called by many different names. For example, ****Fake****, produced by **_**Tokyopop® **_**(), is most definitely a yaoi manga, but the back summaries never refer to it as anything. ****Loveless****, a shonen-ai comic also published by **_**Tokyopop®**_**, is referred to as a shonen-ai, which makes me wonder if **_**Tokyopop®**_** is just against the term 'yaoi' because there's already a **_**Yaoi Press®**_** () out there? **_**Juné™**_** (), a publisher of yaoi manga, actually stamps "Yaoi Manga" on the cover of all of their books, the summaries proudly proclaiming of love between boys. And then there's **_**Blu**_**® (), a company that refers to their yaoi comics as boys' love comics. Don't you just love diversity?**

**Gorgeous Carat**** is a boys love action/romance that is slightly dark—not for the faint of heart, as the very first book contains at least two counts of torture. However, if you don't mind the dark humor, the storyline is actually very interesting. This manga is about a notorious jewel thief in Paris and a boy with amethyst eyes—no, not literally, the iris' are purple—that he bought from the amethyst boy's mother, who needed the money to keep from going bankrupt. The art style is very graceful, and the characters are very deep. The Manga-Ka Manga-Ka is manga creator is You Higuri.**

**Fake**** is a yaoi manga that is absolutely amazing, with seven books in all. The art is very well done and the story is enrapturing, full of action (the main characters are detectives), humor, romance, and of course, the reluctant uke. Uke is passive/bottom boy, Seme is dominant/top boy The Manga-Ka is Sanami Matoh—if you like comics, you should really check it out. It's not hard to read in Japanese format, honest!**

**Only the Ring Finger Knows**** is one of my very favorite yaoi mangas, as the story is wonderful and the art is beautiful and detailed and full of life. The writer, Satoru Kannagi, is also the writer of the novels, which actually came out first but were translated second. The artist is Hotaru Odagiri. I suggest that you check out the novels, if not the manga. (Although I like the manga better.)**

**Time Lag**** is another yaoi manga drawn by Hotaru Odagiri, and although I have yet to read it, I do really want to. The writer is Shinobu Gotoh.**

**Angel Diary**** is actually not a yaoi manga at all, although the first part of the first chapter starts to make it seem that way. Actually, ****Angel Diary**** is Korean, which makes it not manga, but manhwa. What's the difference? The art, of course along with the subtle differences in types of humor and beauty ideals! The clothing designs tend to differ, along with the way hair and eyes are drawn, the way the stories are written, and the type of personalities the characters tend to have. This particular manhwa was made by my favorite trio creators, Kara (artists and character designers—Kara is two girls!) and Yun-Hee Lee (writer and namer…well, she—I think Yun-Hee's a she, I don't actually know for sure—names the characters). They have also written one of the most awesome manhwas EVER, ****Demon Diary****, and I recommend ANYTHING by Kara and Yun-Hee Lee. Their books are Korean format, so, when translated, it reads like an American comic anyway. :D**

**And my parting words are: COMICS ROCK!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh dear. I can't even begin to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. But, if it's any consolation, this chapter is a little longer than the ones I usually write, and it does continue from the evil cliff-hanger I so rudely left you with last chapter. This chapter is actually the one that leads up to the first major story arc, so it took me a while to write. That, and a few scenes in this chapter kept embarrassing me while I was writing them (by myself, mind you—I was embarrassed by myself!!) so those delayed this update quite a bit too. And on top of that, my teachers have finally realized that the reason I'm never getting any answers wrong is because they're not even remotely close to challenging me in any way, so now they're giving me harder work to do, which takes more time, which in turn takes time away from me writing for you guys. Oh, and I'm also working on my non-fiction book, which I will hopefully get published before I am 18.**

**Oh! But I'm seventeen as of October ninth! Woot!**

Chapter Seven  
When It Rains It Floods

They appeared with a bang in Draco's office/bedroom, with Harry shoved up against the wall beside the bed. Draco was smothering him with rough, passionate kisses and his hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

Struggling with the thick fog clouding up his thoughts, Harry ripped his mouth away from Draco's, turning his head towards the bed.

"D-Draco…you're still engaged."

"So?" Draco panted, nuzzling Harry's jaw.

"It's still wrong." Potter determinedly ignored the tingles spreading through him from the places where Draco was still pressed against him.

"So?" Draco breathed into his ear, moving his hands slowly to the zipper of Harry's pants.

"So—" Potter sucked in a quick and ragged breath as Draco bit sensuously into the side of his neck. "S-s-so…so you…so you should…so you should stop…stop that now…"

Malfoy grinned evilly. He could tell that Harry was holding back his moans; he had won. "I suppose I should…" Draco fingered the button of Potter's jeans teasingly. "But I won't."

Quickly, before Harry could digest his words, Draco shoved him onto the bed. He landed on his back, where a quick spell from Draco had his hands bound with invisible bonds. They were about a foot each away from his waist, where they had landed when his body had automatically tried to catch itself.

"Draco—"

Malfoy smothered the rest of what was most likely to be another weak admonition with a passionate kiss. He tried to put everything he felt into that kiss—all his frustration, desperation, want and _need_ that had been accumulating over the past week—and a whole lot of what could be the beginnings of what Eros had prophesied.

Impossibly, Harry found himself relaxing and responding to all the emotion that Draco was pouring into the kiss.

He knew it was wrong. So wrong. He really should be trying harder to resist him…

Why the hell would you do that? You two are meant for each other!

No, no, he has a fiancée…

So? He doesn't love her, she doesn't love him, it's bound to break apart soon!

But—

Harry gasped suddenly as he realized that he was now completely unclothed.

Apparently, while he had been distracted by his other personality, Draco had been working.

Now, Malfoy was tugging at the buttons on his own shirt, trying not to rip it but refusing to go any slower. He grinned seductively at Harry.

"You seem to be back from your daze." The fact that Draco had taken advantage of his daze luckily didn't register in Harry's fogged mind.

"Draco…we really shouldn't…"

Malfoy frowned. "Lets put you back into one, shall we?"

And then Draco's lips were pressed hard against his and his hands—oh Merlin—his hands were everywhere, sliding, caressing—oh god—stroking. Harry began to have trouble breathing; everything was too hot, too intense—

Too perfect

Malfoy moved his mouth from Harry's, but Potter only had a moment to breathe before he couldn't breathe at all.

Draco was loving making Harry squirm and writhe, and when he took that wonderful cock into his mouth and Harry's lithe body bowed into a beautiful, tight arch—that he loved the most.

But he wanted to do more, so much more, so when he felt and heard the subtle signals, he pulled away, ignoring Harry's pitiful whine.

"Shh, I'm not done yet." Draco ran his left hand soothingly down Harry's thigh while his right placed his wand at Potter's entrance. At a whispered spell, he was loose and moist, so Draco quickly moved into him, sinking himself all the way to the hilt before stopping.

Oh, Harry had forgotten how it felt, and now he wished that his hands were free so that he could run his fingers through Draco's hair and brush them lightly down his back. But Draco wasn't moving…why wasn't he moving? Oh—how sweet, was he giving him time to adjust?

"You can move, Draco."

"Oh, Merlin, thank you." The blonde's voice was thick with something like gratitude and he took Harry at his word.

He moved slowly at first, then faster and faster and harder, following the rhythms of Harry's gasps and moans, and when he screamed as Draco hit that special spot he knew he wouldn't be much longer.

Draco was amazing, he was wonderful, he was an angel—he showered Harry with kisses and breathless praises while he made sure to ruin him for anyone else by being _too_ amazing—how could anyone else ever satisfy? And then that wonderful pale hand gripped him, and Harry fell, crying out the angel's name one last time.

At the sound of his name falling from the brunette's lips, Draco stiffened, and his orgasm was so intense that he thought he might go blind from it. Wave after wave of pleasure hit, each one just a little less intense than the last, until there was nothing left, and Draco collapsed, boneless, on top of Harry.

After a few moments of intermingled breathing, Draco slowly pulled out and cast a quick spell to clean them up, pulling up the covers to keep them warm. He pulled Harry over to himself, and Potter snuggled up easily, soon falling asleep.

Happy and contented, Draco drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Harry lay on his side watching Draco sleep. His bare chest rose and fell, softly, slowly. He looked so peaceful.

It was almost time to wake him up. He had checked the schedule notebook and Draco had a lot to do today.

Can't wake him in the nude, though, or the problem will start all over again.

Learned your lesson, eh?

No. His fiancée is due today and you don't want her to catch you.

A woman spurned…

Harry rose slowly, ignoring the small ache, and summoned his wand, conjuring up clothes to wear.

Dressing quickly and retrieving his glasses from where they had fallen the night before, he leaned down next to his employer's bed, gently nudging the pale shoulder.

"Draco. Draco, it's time to get up."

Draco mumbled lightly, a slight frown creasing his brow, before settling down again. Harry smiled indulgently.

"Come now, Draco," He cooed. "You have work to do."

His master stirred, his eyelids fluttering. When he woke enough to focus on Harry's face, his own was lit up with a dazzling, sleepy smile that took Potter's breath away.

"Harry," He breathed, his voice husked from contented sleep. "Why are you dressed already?"

"Because it's my job to get you up and I have no doubts that that would have been difficult had I attempted to do that naked."

"A little more than difficult, don't you think?" Draco stretched luxuriously, yawning like a cat. Harry blushed.

"A-anyway, your fiancée is coming over this morning to visit and discuss marriage details, and after that you have a meeting with your personal accountant to reassess your current stock values. The stocks in America have annoyingly started shockwaves, and—"

"Harry," Draco sat up with the Look in his eyes, the silken sheets falling gently around his hips.

Oh, dear. Quick, make a break for the baths!

"But right now I'll go get your bath ready!" Harry said that sentence so fast that he almost tripped over his own tongue while saying it. He rushed out of the bedroom to Draco's bath without stopping to view his employer's reaction to his rushed works and panicked actions.

With fumbling fingers, Harry set up the bath; vanilla scented soaps, water tap set to 11 o'clock. Sighing and leaning on the side of the tub, he tried to calm himself down.

And then spry, pale hands wrapped themselves around his waist and hot, moist breath was at his ear. "Har-ry…" Draco sing-songed softly, fingering the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"D-Draco—!"

"Shh…" Draco softly kissed the tanned nape beneath his lips, tasting swiftly. "Don't want to wake anyone else up, now do we?"

Suddenly, Harry was swirled around and shoved up against the bathroom wall, with Draco tight against him, pressing harsh, biting kisses on his neck. His deft fingers were quickly undoing his clothing, and Harry was beginning to regret not wearing shoes, if only to delay him a little longer, give him time to think over what he was doing.

"Draco, no—" Harry cut himself off with a gasp as Draco sucked on his pulse point just the right way before continuing down to his collarbone. "You're still—Ah!" Tiring of the shirt with too many buttons, Draco simply ripped it off of Harry's thin but muscular frame. "Draco! You're still engaged!" Harry gasped again as Draco trailed kisses down his front.

"I feel as though we've been over this before," Draco smirked, his lips caressing Harry's abdomen with every word as he quickly unfastened the tan man's pants.

"Draco, once was bad enough—unn…" Harry's hands clenched at his side as Draco massaged him through the rough fabric of his jeans, with an almost severe look.

"Bad, was it?" He sounded fierce, but there was a small playful light in Draco's eyes. "We'll have to fix that." He shoved Harry's pants and boxers to his ankles and the water magically turned off, perceiving that the tub had been filled.

* * *

Jenny smiled as Sally let her in and gracefully started up the stairs, her emerald robes cascading around her and no doubt setting off her eyes. Her eye shadow was emerald, too, and so were her nails.

Jenny always worked hard to be as attractive as possible for her unbe_liev_ably attractive fiancé, but so far, he hadn't ever taken the bait. Their marriage was set up by their families, so Jenny was under a lot of pressure from her parents to get him to like her. She had tried to persuade them to marry her off to Gregory, whom she…found to her taste, but they had insisted she marry the youngest Malfoy, for even though Goyle had just as much money as Malfoy, he lacked the connections and mind for business that the pale blonde was known for.

Her footsteps were silent on the marble floor, for she had enchanted them to soak up the small noise they made, disliking the jarring clack-clacking sound high-heeled shoes were known for, so that was no doubt how she had caught the two interlopers unawares.

Her betrothed had another man pressed back against the bathroom sink, and they were making together a most ostentatious display of French-kissing techniques. Although they were both fully dressed, both of them had wet hair, and Jenny had no doubt that they had just finished with a bath together.

She felt a boiling anger fill her stomach with thick lead and acrid poison as she watched them lovingly and passionately embrace each other. It was not that Draco preferred a man over her—she couldn't care less about that—it was that he was her _fiancé—_how _dare_ they disgrace her like this?

As Draco and the dark man walked out of the bathroom together, smiling, Jenny stood in their way, her arms crossed and aura boiling. She watched their faces morph; Draco's, into an expression of mild surprise, and the other man's face turned mortified, horrified, embarrassed, and, best of all: guilty.

Without pause or hesitation, Jenny stalked right up to the mysterious man and slapped him—hard—across the cheek.

"Jenny—!" Draco started, cut off when Jenny's piercing gaze turned to him.

"How _dare_ you?"

Silence. The men avoided her eyes.

"HOW _DARE?!_"

Nothing but nothing.

"To hell with family ties and obligations. Your connections and money mean nothing. You are unfaithful, unworthy—disgusting. Consider our engagement null and void. Good bye."

As Jenny turned to leave, a small glimpse of the effect of her words gave her swift satisfaction. Draco's eyes had widened, no doubt anticipating his family's reaction to her sudden cancellation. But the other man's face paled with something close to horror—he was no doubt blaming himself for her actions.

Jenny smiled viciously and slammed the front door behind her.

Good.

* * *

As Draco just stood there, shell shocked, Harry went to his room and packed his things. It was all his fault that she had left him, all his fault that she had been so angry, all his fault that Draco would now have to face his family's wraith. All. His. Fault.

He packed all his belongings back into the roughened suitcase that he had arrived in, including the clothes Draco had bought for him. At this point, he just couldn't let him go.

Within the hour, he was gone, and by the time Draco began looking, he was already in another city.

**Duh duh DUH!! Where on earth could Harry be going? O.O**

**Hey, did anyone catch the real-time economical reference I made?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Chasing Down Harry

"Where could he have gone?!" Draco roared into the ceiling, furious for a reason he couldn't explain.

"I'm sure I don't know, Master Malfoy." Cook said calmly as she and Sally watched him pace the length of the front hall.

"I can't believe he just up and left like that! After he _knew_ about the—" Draco stopped himself, covering his mouth with his hand, choking back the sob that fought to surface. _What if Harry had left _because of_ the prophecy of love?_

"Don't be silly, Master Malfoy," Sally cut into his thoughts, brushing imaginary dust from her canary-yellow skirts. "He left because she blamed him, and in his mind, she was right."

"But he was wrong!" Draco resumed his pacing, not even bothering to wonder how Sally had known what he was thinking. Cook and Sally had been with him ever since he had found them on the streets, and they probably knew him better than his parents did.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy suddenly appeared in the room with a loud cracking sound and stalked furiously towards Draco.

"Son, what is the meaning of this?" His father's voice was low, dangerous, but he looked as immaculate as always, not a hair out of place.

"Draco, Jenny has been spouting the most ridiculous of accusations—" His mother sounded worried, but his father interrupted.

"Our Irish connections are ruined because of this—" And then his mother interrupted him.

"—I just want to hear your side of the story, dear—"

And they just kept going.

"So help me, boy, if you were really messing around with some other _man_—"

"—If you hadn't found her to your liking, there are other ways—"

On and on they talked, but eventually their flood of noise began to slow, until…

"—so you had better have a good explanation of this, boy." His father crossed his arms and waited expectantly as his wife wrung her hands together nervously.

"Just please tell me you don't have a…boyfriend."

And then they were silent, waiting.

"Are you two done?" Draco said calmly, gazing at them with what one could call disdain. When his mother nodded, Draco attempted to explain. "Look, me and Jenny never really got along that way, so it was only a matter of which one of us found something unsuitable about the other first. I would like to also point out that I am no longer a child, and therefore should not be treated as one. I can make my own decisions, and I don't appreciate you two deciding whom I am to marry for me. If you feel like lecturing me more in my choices of who to love, feel free to do so after I find Harry. Goodbye." And with that, he cast a quick wandless spell and sent his parents back home, turning desperately to his two female employees.

"Now quickly, I know you two read his diary or something. You _must_ have some idea of where he might have gone." It was important that he leave before they came back.

"Well…" Sally frowned and glanced at Cook, who finished for her.

"It's possible that he's at his old apartment. He never canceled the rent, so…Here, I'll write down the address."

"Thank you so much, girls. Oh, and Sally?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Cancel my appointment with the accountant."

"Yes, Master Malfoy.

* * *

Hot, soapy water, slicked flesh, alabaster skin and golden locks against burnt-sugar skin and a sopping black mane. Clashing mouths, warring for dominance, tasting, teasing, sharing this undeniable, inescapable feeling…

Harry shivered and took a deep, shuddering breath. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, his memories of Draco kept coming back to haunt him.

That's because you don't really want to forget..

Shut up!

No! You idiot! He was perfect! You left the PERFECT MAN because some frilly little skirt got upset!

That 'frilly little skirt' was his fiancée!

WAS! Not anymore, she's not! Now she's just another dame…and Draco is all yours for the taking!

Draco is NOT just some _thing_ to give and take!

And THAT way of thinking is why you are perfect for him.

BANGBANGBANG

"Oh, the door…"

Maybe it's Draco.

Harry furiously crushed the stubborn swell of hope that rose within him. "I doubt it."

* * *

Draco stood in front of Harry's ugly green apartment door and waited for it to open.

_Move away from _me_ will he? I'll show him…nobody leaves a Malfoy._

The door handle clicked and swung inward, and Harry's striking green eyes met cold gray.

And then Draco shoved his hand and foot out to stop the door as Harry tried desperately to push it closed. Harry was strengthened by panic, but Draco was fueled by his anger and pure determination, and he soon pushed into the house.

He faced Harry, who had gone pale from fear of what Draco might do to him, and his fists clenched.

"I never gave you permission to fucking leave."

Draco pounced, knocking them both down to the soft carpeted floor.

* * *

Draco's soft fingers played against Harry's chest and the tanned man sighed contentedly, unable to recall why he had been so resistant to this at first.

"My parents are most likely beating down my door this very moment, so we'll be staying here for now."

Harry smiled dreamily as Draco pulled him up by his wrists, leading him slowly into his own bedroom and laying him down in his own bed.

Draco leaned over him and kissed him softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He told him how much he missed him and how much he worried when Harry disappeared. Harry smiled sleepily and tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around the pale man.

They fell asleep in each others arms with Draco still whispering his love.

* * *

When Draco awoke, he was alone. Harry's soft white-cotton sheets lay tangled about him and his clothes were sitting on top of Harry's dresser, already cleaned and neatly folded. His wand rested on top.

He felt well rested and content with finding his dearest employee, but his skin felt slightly sticky—a quick wandless spell fixed that. Draco quickly dressed and them gazed about the room.

Harry's bedroom was bare, impersonal, but at the same time it was homey, the edges of the furniture worn down slightly with use. There was a mirror set in the corner, which Draco used to quickly fix his hair into it's usual slicked-back style.

This room was very comfortable. But drab.

And it was missing the most important centerpiece.

Where was Harry?

* * *

Harry stood at the stove preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles.

Draco was going to wake up any moment and he wanted to have breakfast ready when he got up.

Not because he felt _obligated_ or anything.

Because he wanted to.

_No, it's because you _like_ him._

Do not!

Tch, whatever.

Suddenly warm, pale arms wrapped around Harry's waist and warm breath caressed his neck.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Draco." Harry smiled slightly as he felt soft lips kiss up his neck. "I see you're feeling as good as ever."

"Mm-hm. That smells really good." Draco buried his face in Harry's hair and breathed deeply. "Mm, but you smell even better…"

Harry gasped as Draco's hands began wandering down his stomach to the edge of his shirt. "Draco!"

"Yes, Harry?" Draco smirked, pushing one hand up underneath the shirt and caressing the skin above the jeans with the other.

"Draco, y-you cut that out right now!" Harry shivered as Draco bit softly into his ear.

"Cut what out?" A pale hand found it's way beneath the dark denim and Harry gasped loudly.

"Draco, I'm cooking!"

Draco grinned and mashed his front to Harry's back. "So turn the oven off."

"But the pans will still be hot and—"

Grinning evilly, Draco gripped the hardness beneath his hand and relished the choking cry that Harry made. "I want you _now_, Harry…not when breakfast is done."

Harry moaned and gave in, fumbling to turn off the burners before he was spun around and kissed—thoroughly.

* * *

Harry sat at his dining table across from Draco, scowling at his breakfast.

He was so easy to manipulate…His hormones were so out of control…

_There's no hope of control around a creature like_ that_, Harry._

Harry sighed and Draco ate silently for a bit before smiling at Harry.

"For some reason, I expected you to be a brilliant chef. But the bacon's a little burnt." He placed his hand dramatically over his heart. "Oh, my shattered expectations."

"Well, it would have been perfect if you hadn't started MOLESTING me." Harry growled, angry for some unidentifiable reason.

Draco looked up from his plate and stared at him until Harry turned a deep shade of red from the intense attention. "It was worth it." Draco ate the rest of his meal without comment, and, after his heated face cooled, so did Harry.

And then they began to discuss the future.


End file.
